Adopted?
by most awesome fanfictioner ever
Summary: Valerie Roswell is the average girl who lives in a orphanage just outside of New York who likes to hide the real her. One day she is adopted by someone. lets just say that that someone is not so ordinary and might just be a famous superhero.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction ever. I want this to be the best it can be so please review . Also this will turn into a Avengers fanfic so i want everyone to know that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE AVENGERS- MARVEL DOES. HOWEVER THE PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Okay so now that that is over with i don't want to bore you with anymore comments so on with the story!**

It has been another year. Another year of not being adopted. Another year of being invisible. Another year of bullies. Another year of not knowing what my future possessed. Another year has passed since my mother had died. Another year had passed since my father had told me it was my fault. And another year had passed since I believed him.

My name is Valerie Roswell. How ironic. In Latin my name, Valerie, stands for strong and healthy when that is the farthest from what I feel. I have been stuck in an orphanage for the last four years of my life. Four years wasted if you ask me. Four years ago my mother died in a car accident from a drunk driver running a red light. She was on her way to pick me up from school- to take me to my birthday dinner. Shortly after my father told me that it was all my fault because it was my birthday and I refused to ride the bus. I told her that she had to come pick me up. At the time I was only 11. My mother and father were my only family. Once she died, my father disowned me. He gave me to social services.

Now, at the orphanage, all I have are my masks. The masks that I created myself to hide my pain, my sorrow, myself. If you ask anyone else, they would tell you I am just the smart girl who doesn't have a care in the world. Who is always having fun. Who could win any argument with the blink of an eye. Who has an an unholy amount of sarcasm built up in her. I envy that girl. She seems so perfect compared to me-the real me, yet I constructed my masks to reflect her perfectly. But I am certainly not her. I may be smart, sarcastic, and argumentative like her, but she is not me. She is happy, I am heartbroken. She has hope, I am hopeless. She is smart, I am a genius who hides it. She has friends who know her, I have friends who don't understand me. I am stuck in a orphanage.

Today is my birthday once more. The day that should bring me happiness and joy. The day that should bring me presents and birthday cake. The day that I should be with my parents. But I get none of that. All I get is loneliness, sadness, and regret. Here at the orphanage, they don't do squat for your birthday. Not that I mind. I don't need anyone to remind me what happened four years ago on this date.

"Valerie sweety? You are not going to miss another visiting day are you? Hurry up and get down stairs, the parents will be here any moment." Mrs. Lesley said as she ripped me from my thoughts. Before I could respond I heard the fast paced cling of her high heels against the stairs indicating that she was rushing down the stairs.

As Mrs. Lesley had said, today was visiting day. Or lie day as I like to call it in my head. All we do on visiting days is lie. The staff at the orphanage tell us that we older kids have a chance at being adopted too - LIE. The parent tell me that I was their second choice-LIE. The staff tells the parents that the kids are always well behaved-LIE. Its all lies. everyone lies on visiting day. And everyone has to attend. Even those that have no chance of being adopted. Those people would be Kate(14), Trinity(14), and Edward(16). Kate and Trinity are twins and they are the closest people on the planet to ever come even close to figuring out the true me. I feel as if the get me the most even though they don't know me at all.

Edward is a different story. He is the bully of the orphanage. He likes to act like he is the boss, and control everybody. He is the only one to not put on a mask on visiting day. Everyone else puts one there best mask so they seem perfect. He doesn't. He is the only one who acts the same around the parents as he does around everyone else. He acts as if he doesn't want to be adopted.

"Valerie hurry up! The parents are here!" Mrs. Lesley called up the stairs as I was coming out of the older girls room.

"I'm coming" I told her as I rushed down the stairs in fake enthusiasm, for I knew that this will just be another day of my life wasted.

**Please tell me that's not as horrible as I think it is. I'm so excited! my first fanfic! I hope everyone likes it. There will be more chapters coming soon so pleas review so that this story will be the best that it can be. I am open to any idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviwing. I just want to say one little thing before we move on. yes Tony does have a reason for adopting and yes the other avengers will be in this. However i have a question for you that I need to be answered if you will. Is the tower named Stark tower or Avengers tower. I have seen fanfics where it is both ways but I just want to know so I get it correct. also I have another fanfic called "When Machancs Meet" which is about Tony stark finding out that Leo Valdez (from Percy Jackson and the Olympans) are related. I promis I didn't come up with a lousy exscuse for them to meet. just read it, its good. **

When I got down, there was already a couple waiting. As I observed them, I quickly realized that I knew them from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The father was wearing a baseball cap and looked like he had something to hide. He looked really nervous and was eyeing the kids suspiciously. He was wearing an Iron man shirt with jeans. He looked like he either put all of his clothes on in a rush or he was trying to hide his identity. I was willing to bet that it was the other. The lady looked like a supermodel in disguise. She was wearing walmart cloths, but she made it look good. They looked like a normal new york couple-except their wedding ring. The ring was downright beautiful. It had multiple diamonds in it and the main diamond was huge and heart shaped. This was not the average ring of the average citizen. They were obviously rich, but they seemed to be hiding it.

"Okay children, I want you on your best behavior for Mr. and Mrs. Star. They are here to adopt one of you!" Mrs. Lesley said as she ripped me from my thoughts again. I didn't have any hope that I might be the one that they adopt. They were probably here to adopt a baby or a cute little five year old or something. That's what they all did. None of them truly cared for the older kids like me. They always had the same excuse. "Teens cost too much" or " Teens are two argumentative" or my personal favorite "Teens are too much work". As if a baby would be better. I know that I don't want to be getting up at the break of dawn to change a poopy diaper.

However, I would be lying if I were to say that I wasn't even a tiny bit curious at who the couple were and how I recognized their faces. I just had to know.

I knew that the couple hadn't been paying enough attention to me to realize if i just left. As soon as the couple turned their back to talk to Mary Lue, the adorable five year old who has been with us for a week, I was gone. I had slipped into the discussion room. All of the potential parents go in there to discuss which child they would like to take home. I had spied on parents before in this room. The room cabinets had a pull out trash can. I would take out the trash can and hide in there. They hardly ever use the trash can in the discussion room so it didn't stink. Instead it smelled like wood. The wood was thin enough so that I could hear every word that they said, but it would be hard for them to detect me as long as I was quite enough.

I am lucky that I got into the cabinet when I did because it didn't take Mr. and Mrs. Star long for them to come to the discussion room. I looked through the small crack in the cabinet so that I could see every move that they made.

Mrs. Star started the conversation by saying, "So, what did you think about all of the children?"

"They are just absolutely wonderful." Mr. Star replied in a sarcastic voice as he pulled out his Stark phone and started playing something that looked suspiciously like floppy bird.

"Tony." Mrs. Star said in a pleading tone. " Well, I thought that they all seemed very nice. So who did you like the best?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Tony said

"Tony! Did you even hear a word I said!?." Mrs. Star said as she elbowed her husband in the side.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said staring at his wife with an angry face,"the children are all goody two shoes. they are not at all what I am looking for. Besides you can tell that what we saw out there was not their real personalities. What we saw out there was just them acting and pretending to be the best person in the world when they arnt. Besides I want a kid that will treat me like me. And won't be afraid to get sarcastic with me."

"Tony, this is the fifth orphanage we have been too. I'm starting to think that you just don't want to adopt. That you just don't want to have a family with me."

"Pepper, I really do want to adopt and of course I want a family with you. who wouldn't. We just need to find the right kid that would fit in at the tower and with the rest of the team. We also need a kid that would put up with my extracurricular activities. You know that that kind of personality is hard to come by."

By now I was thoroughly confused. Extracurricular activities? what's that supposed to mean. and why wouldn't a we be able to put up with it. what tower. I wracked my brain for answers. Tony, Tower, Team, extracurricular activities, stark phone, Mr. Star, Mr. Stark.

"Tony Stark!" the words came out of my lips before I even acknowledged that I had spoken them.

**Remeber to reveiw and don't forget to read my other story about Tony and leo valdez meeting. wolnt update till I get 10 reviews. **


End file.
